oislorefandomcom-20200213-history
Tūnō Idum
Beginning The war started due to tensions between the Mediolujian Empire and Glelsi. Glelsi and Mediolujia had each been sponsoring states and war bands to diminish the influence the other hand in certain regions. Glelsi funneled money into the most northern city states of Elitind, the kingdom of Sargerax, its long time ally- Camolx, and various states in the east-marches of Hedanna. Mediolujia sponsored Bast, the nation north of Glelsi- the Lapal Order, Alteniquia, Aethnirak, the east city states of Silaland, and other Hedanna states. Pre-War Arrangements Glelsi and Mediolujia secured its strategic allies and buffer states. Mediolujia allied the Elven Empire, as the elves wished to take the province of Sūdō-Fôeldan back. Glelsi capitalized on this and convinced Inudia, Myva, and Niamir into aiding them in the war effort against the Elven Empire, and so the Dwarven League was formed. Glelsi then issued a statement that all nations which helped them would be guaranteed political and economic favor of the empire in the immediate aftermath of the war. Anantoli then sided with Mediolujia in attempt to push Glelsi out of the Syolindar trade, which prompted Glelsi to push for Cynos to join, which they hesitantly refused. Maelhara officially joined the Gnovan side in attempt to reclaim Aethnirak, which became independent some 30 years before. It was at this point that the war had officially begun. Initial Conflict and Spread of the War The war officially began with the Gnovan invasion of the river city of Taulia. The order was given to use a blitzkrieg-like river mobilization to secure the empire's only city on the Seneca River before the empire could secure the mobilization of the Glelsi-hating Yursheli tribe, which held the strategic hills to the south of Taulia. Remin then dispatched a fleet of ships to blockade the port of Medio. Timeline of nations in war Before * The Gnovan Dominion (Various) is at odds with Mediolujia * The Mediolujian Empire (Fezaira) is at odds with the Gnovan Dominion * Northern states of Elitind (Dagonna, Elitind) join against Mediolujia * Kingdom of Sargerax '''(Dagonna, Eastway) joins against Mediolujia * '''Kingdom of Camolx (Fezaira) joins against Mediolujia * Various Hedanna States (Ponetanion) join against Mediolujia * The Bastin Empire (Ponetanion, Bast) joins against Camolx and the Gnovan Dominion (Glelsi) * The Lapal Order (Fezaira, Leslon) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Glelsi) * Alteniquia (Kazen, Alteniquia) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Kazenô) * Aethnirak (Kazen, Maelharaland) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Vūnōdin) * The Eastern Confederacy of Silaland (Kazen) join against the Gnovan Dominion (Vūnōdin) * Various Hedanna States (Ponetanion) join against the Gnovan Dominion * The Elven Empire (Dagonna) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Sūdō-Fôeldan) * The Dwarven League (Kazen) joins against the Elven Empire * Anantoli (Kazen, Braul) * Maelhara '''(Kazen, Maelharaland) joins against Aethnirak First Phase * Balon (Dagonna) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Þáīn) to diminish the influence of the dominion in the area. * '''Republic of Inivia (Dagonna) joins against Balon, their ancient enemy. * The Confederacy of Dagon (Dagonna) joins against the Gnovan Dominion (Þáīn), Sargerax, and Inivia, to assert confederate domination over the Dagon peninsula. *'Yashuom', Galté, and Boggarn (Dagonna) all join against Mediolujia and the Confederacy of Dagon to keep their current regimes and keep Mediolujia out of Dagon. *'The House of Lysander' (Fezaira, Latoweia) joins against Aethnirak and Mediolujia to regain the recently-lost city of Cyuno from Mediolujia, and to gain favor with the Gnovan Dominion, for Syolindar Trade. *The Houses of Cassetan, Wentreduce, and Pasmany (Fezaira, Latoweia) join against House Lysander *Lidan, Dartain, Oras, and Cerradas (West Apendus) invade the Gnovan Dominion (Trium), after it sends away the bulk of its forces to subdue Bast, in order to oust the outsiders and retake the land that was held by the Apendic nations more than 200 years prior.